Jerza Love Fest 2014
by snogfairy
Summary: Three oneshots I wrote for the Jerza Love Fest 2014 (2nd-8th of November). [NSFWish] [Jerza]
1. Day 3: Love Bites

_Jerza Love Fest Day 3: **Love Bites.**_

* * *

><p>"You are aware that there is a reason why I <em>buy<em> my cake instead of baking it myself, right?"

"Which is why I will help you."

The blue haired man smiled at her, and as always, Erza's heart fluttered.

"You know," he went on, "I've had plenty of time to bring my baking skills to perfection when I was still in hiding."

Despite herself, Erza smiled. She could almost picture it: Jellal mixing ingredients while Meredy's watchful eyes controlled his every move and she sometimes nodded in approval, Ultear rolling her eyes but still digging a hole that could be used as an 'oven'…

Sometimes, she still couldn't believe that she was finally happy. That her and Jellal could be together without shame or fear. When the newly elected council had declared his sins for compensated as she watched in the audience, she had had to wipe away a single tear overflowing from her eye. It was over.

But that had been quite a while ago. Now, she found herself standing in her fiancé's kitchen, an apron around her hips and a big smile on her face. If there was one thing that could bring her back to reality it was the promise of cake.

Half an hour later, her eyes were glistening with pride as she stirred the batter.

"Uh, Erza, maybe a little less force?"

"Oh! Yes, right."

"You have some batter on your face, Wait, let me help…" he leaned closer, grinning at her exuberant efforts, and brushed away the stray droplet on her cheek with his thumb.

Silence filled the kitchen as Erza stopped her furious stirring. Her cheeks were red, as they so often seemed to be whenever she was around Jellal. Which was most of the time.

He noticed her change in mood, and certainly had no objections to make. His hand still lingered on her jaw, and now he leaned in closer. The batter was sprinkled all over her face, he noticed. Gently, he traced his lips along her nose until they reached the smudge on her forehead. With a quick swipe of his tongue, he licked it off.

Jellal continued his administrations until not a single dab remained, Erza remaining still beneath him. The only indication of her inner state was her breathing, which had sped up drastically.

When he pulled back, he was smiling. She kept staring dumbly.

"Erza, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Um. What."

"The cake,"

"Ah, yes." She laughed nervously as she forced her eyes back to the baking dish. Right. Cake. Since when was it so hard for her to concentrate on cake?

She turned back to her project, filling the mixture on top of the first layer of dough. His arms snaked around her waist as he hugged her from behind, pushing her hair over her left shoulder to gain access to her neck. There, he started placing slow, lazy kisses onto her skin.

Erza's eyes dropped shut momentarily.

_Cake. Focus on the cake._

It took nerves of steel, but she had plenty, and so managed to continue her work.

By the time she was smoothing the top, he was nibbling at her earlobe and her hands were shaking. One stupid strawberry kept attracting her attention from the little bowl on the counter no matter what she tried, so she popped it into her mouth. The fruit juice caressed her tongue before she swallowed it down with an audible gulp.

Slowly, she turned around in his arms, coming face to face with twinkling eyes and a sly smile. His voice was a low murmur, but barely withholding an underlying urgency.

"Put it in the oven."

"W-what?"_ Put it…oven?_ Coherent thought slipped from her. _Was he implying they should…?_

"The cake."

Oh. Of course. Her cheeks matched the colour of her hair as she realized her mistake. He had not been talking about offspring.

With slightly shaking knees, she walked across the kitchen, cake in hands, and bent over to place it in the preheated oven. This did not help soothe Jellal's hunger. She had barely closed the door when he lifted her up onto the counter.

Erza wasted no time and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They both sighed blissfully when their lips connected. By now, this was no novelty: they had done it many times. But that took nothing of their joy away. They would do it many times more.

The taste of strawberries invaded his senses, and he hungrily forced her lips open with his. Kissing her was like drinking wine: too much, and you would get intoxicated to the point where you lost all reason.

But who needed reason when you could have strawberries and scarlet lips?

His hands roamed freely, discovering every part of her body anew with each touch. The curve of her hips, her full breasts, the soft hair he had so often dreamed of - all were his to worship. And a famished pilgrim he was.

"We have 43 minutes."

Everything he said rang seductively in her ears, and this time, too, she melted in his arms. Still, she slightly cocked her head with a smile.

"Actually… we have forever."

"True."

They grinned at each other like two teenagers in love. He was about to lift her up and take things to the bedroom when she stopped him.

"Why not… I mean, I've never d-done it-" she faltered, her initial boldness shrinking away as she turned into a stuttering mess. "…so, what I'm saying, it would take precious time to get to the bed, and, we could, maybe-"

She was thankful when he interrupted her with another kiss and showed her that he had perfectly understood her suggestion. With his left, he aided her in lifting her hips as he pushed up her skirt with his other. Her panties found themselves at her ankles in a matter of seconds.

The next kiss was soft and sweet, his tongue exploring her mouth while his hand rubbed circles on her leg. A low gasp escaped her lips when he let his hand slip inbetween her thighs. Everytime he touched her, he thanked all the deities in existence for their united efforts.

She was perfect, and he would never fully understand how he deserved her love. What he knew though was that he loved her - he loved her and she loved him back. There was nothing more to know.

Welcoming his touch, Erza spread her legs and closed her eyes. His mouth swallowed her low moan as he delved into her with one slender finger. Everytime, he discovered new ways to make her squirm, to hear her whimper, to feel her tremble. Exploring her body had become his favourite pastime.

When he added a second finger, she started grabbing his pants, undoing the button and pulling him closer as need washed over her. He retreated to pull down his pants, and she crossed her legs at his backside. Now his lips sought her collarbone and his hands slipped under the white blouse that accentuated her curves. His fingers dug into her skin as he pulled her closer towards the edge of the counter until his hard length was pressing against her.

The smell of rising dough filled the air, sweet and tempting like the woman in front of him. He groaned when she took him in, and began pumping into her languidly.

29 more minutes. Plenty.

She assaulted his neck now, biting her way from his shoulders to his hairline as she rocked her hips against his. The traces of her teeth would be visible in the morning, telling everybody that he was hers. He wore them with pride.

As his movements became more urgent, he grabbed her chin and brought her mouth back to his, nibbling and sucking on her lower lip until she whispered his name.

They continued their lovemaking as the clockhand moved along its ever-same track, their moans drowning out its ticking. It was pointing south when Erza cried out one last time, red hair falling behind her as her hips moved against his on their own account.

It didn't take him much longer either.

When Erza had brought her breathing back under control, she took note of the mess they had made.

"We still have enough time to clean up the counter, right?"

Confusion crossed her face when, instead of answering, he plucked another strawberry from the bowl and offered it to her.

"Jella, we'll need those for the cake."

"There'll be enough. Besides, you'll want to bite down on something. We still have 13 minutes."

For a moment, she had to ponder his words as she looked up at him with the strawberry between her lips. But then, his face disappeared from her sight as he dropped to his knees, and suddenly she understood his words all too well.

The strawberry didn't even last one minute.


	2. Day 7: Heaven

_Jerza Love Fest Day 7: **Heaven**._

_My second ficlet for the Love Fest! This also is the first Jerza ficlet I ever wrote!:o So please be nice to me. :'D_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You**

* * *

><p>This was heaven.<p>

Erza sighed blissfully as the hot water caressed her tired muscles, loosening them up after a long day of fighting a horde of (weak, but numerous) bandits by herself. Sometimes, she just needed a day off.

The little wicker tablet with a carafe of steaming sake on it swayed gently on the still water, and the smell of alcohol filled her nostrils as she brought one of the little cups to her mouth.

The liquid felt good as it slid down her throat like smooth silk, heating up her already sweating body. But the water of the onsen was soothing, and she welcomed its warmth.

Inadvertedly, her thoughts drifted off. It was a regular occurence, and she had long given up fighting it. Where might Jellal be right now? What might he be doing? Was he, too, staring up at the nightsky somewhere, thinking of her?

Another sigh escaped her lips, but this time it was filled with a distinct sadness. Picking up the tiny cup of sake from the rocking tablet yet again, she decided to focus on the water, on the small waves that splashed up against her body, and the soft sounds as it made the carafe clink against the second cup.

Wait, waves? Her hand froze halfway to her mouth, and she looked up in confusion. She was in the middle of nowhere, late at night. Who in all the worlds might have had the same idea as her?

There was a figure in the mist, broad shoulders silhouetted against the hazy background, and she couldn't help but find the form reminiscent of… _Stop._

_Don't go looking for ghosts, Erza._

But then the mist cleared as the man moved through it, and when his surprised eyes met hers, they both froze.

Erza felt a furious blush cover her cheeks as she stared up at the blue-haired man in front of her, clad in nothing but a short towel which he had wound around his hips. The steam made his hair damp, and a mixture of water and sweat clung to his tan skin. _Oh dear._

But how was this possible? What was he doing here? _Why_ was Jellal here?

"Uh, Erza? What. What are you doing here?"

Had she not been so flustered, she would have laughed. A blush equal to hers crept onto his face, and he stood there awkwardly, trying bis very best to not stare at her almost naked body in the clear water. Which proved nearly impossible. Her impossibly red hair drifted all around her on the surface , sometimes brushing along her curvacious breasts that peeked out of the water when her chest rose. Her towel had slipped slightly, revealing rosy nipples slightly hardening against the breeze. And… _stop._

He blinked, forcing his eyes back up to her face.

She was stuttering unintelligible words, the warmth in her body suddenly becoming uncomfortably hot while she cast away her eyes.

Suddenly, he relaxed. This might be a coincidence, but one of the best kind. And he certainly intended to enjoy every second it lasted.

"Erza… Can I join?"

At the sound of his calm voice, she finally looked him in the eyes again, and now she smiled, all nervosity falling off her as she stared into his soft eyes.

"Of course."

For a long time, they just sat there, silently reveling in the other's company. Jellal had slipped into the water and was now leaning against the stones that made up the margin of the pool, right beside his childhood friend. If he were to reach out, he could brush his hand against her soft skin, or even gently place it around her shoulders. But he did nothing of the sort, no matter how much he craved her touch.

Erza was not his to keep.

An accidental sigh fell from his lips, making her turn her face towards him. Damn, why did she have to be so beautiful? It was almost impossible for him to not lean forward and capture her lips in a needy kiss.

"So…missions?" His voice was croaky, and he swallowed.

This time, she chuckled.

"Yes. Missions. How are you doing, Jellal?"

Her question was sincere, expecting a truthful answer, and so he gave her one. They fell into a comfortable conversation right after, talking about trivialities aswell as his situation, the past, the future… The moon shone brightly in the dark night sky, and only when it was obstructed by a stray cloud did they notice the deep blackness of the night, and how very late it was.

Erza looked down at her fingers, which had began to wrinkle after such a long time in the water.

He stirred beside her, and she knew what he would say next.

But she didn't want this to be over.

Hesitantly, she got up and turned around, holding her towel loosely against her front.

"J-jellal… Do you want to - I mean, there's space in my - uh, would you care…to join me for some more sake?" She blushed at her boldness, and felt the need to fill the following silence. "The inn is lovely."

_Great. Way to go, Erza. The inn is lovely._

But Jellal was staring at her with a weird expression, intense eyes burning into hers mercilessly, seeing right into her soul. She shuddered. Then, he blinked.

"I'd love to."

He, too, got up, facing her. The towel around his waist was drenched and clung to his figure. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

With a bashful harrumph, he turned his head to the side while she went about tying her towel around herself properly. The cool air clung to her heated body, and she was thankful for the distraction.

With a little shiver, she started walking towards the little stairs, legs kneedeep in the water. She heard him following, and her heart gave a leap when he extended his arm to steady her as she walked up the slippery stones. She accepted gladly. Not that she'd needed it. He knew just aswell: every excuse for a stolen touch was worth it.

The inn was quiet when they arrived and walked steadily through the little garden that connected the few huts. It was lovely, indeed.

Jellal had grabbed his clothes from behind some bushes, and now kept them laid over his left arm. They came to a halt in front of one of the huts, which differed in nothing from the others.

Erza's hand was trembling when she turned the key in the lock, but he pretended he didn't notice. His inner state was similar.

They entered in silence.

The leftover sake in her hands was still steaming, albeit less than before. She put it down on the little table, turned around, and - he couldn't. His mind simply stopped working when he saw the way she looked at him.

On impulse, he stepped closer, eyes dropping down to her parted lips.

And in this moment, he allowed himself to forget the guilt constantly weighing down on his shoulders. He walked in the shadows, but for this small moment in time, he allowed himself to believe that maybe, her light was enough for the both of them. That she could cleanse him.

They _needed_ each other.

Slowly, they both leaned in closer, until their noses touched and they could feel each other's shaky breaths on their lips. For a second, he just hovered there, but then she moved forward, hands on his shoulders and lips pressing against his.

It was too late now. Nothing in the world could have kept him from kissing her back.

They were feverish in their movements, eager to get as much as the other was willing to give, and scared that one might change their mind and it would be over all too soon.

But it wasn't.

When they pulled apart, they could read in each other's eyes that neither would back down from this, not now, not here. Reason didn't matter. Sense didn't exist.

His touches were soft and gentle, and set her whole being on fire. Running her fingers through bis hair, she pulled him closer again, crushing her lips against his.

Her towel fell to the ground as his hands brushed along her sides, and it fell right on top of his own pile of clothes, which had slipped from his arms the moment she had kissed him.

Their bodies were pressing up against each other now, skin against skin, wet and hot. Erza gasped when he dragged his lips along the nape of her neck, the many sensations making her knees buckle.

She could withstand a hundred monsters, but his touch made her weak.

And she wouldn't want it any other way.

The bed squeaked softly as they lowered themselves down on it, always searching for reassurance in each other's eyes. They dared not speak, afraid of making the moment pass, of losing this newfound magic cursing through their veins.

They had only here, only now.

When he took her, it was a silent promise, each thrust of his hips a whisper of _I'm yours_. She had known pain, but none so sweet as this; as the way he moved so deeply inside her. Her head fell back onto the pillow, his lips following to claim another heated kiss.

Soft moans were starting to fall from her lips, and she arched her back into his touch.

"Jellal…"

His response was a strained whisper, a low groan, and he let his hand glide from her breast to her cheek, cupping it as they looked at each other's sweaty faces. Neither looked away, only sometimes tearing their eyes off each other for a stolen kiss. As the pleasure built and built, she started whimpering beneath him, and he pushed her further and further on, until his name fell from her lips in a low cry, and she came undone beneath him.

"Erza!" he moaned, continuing his movements as she clenched around him, making her cry out in ecstasy, and then he removed himself before coming on the sheets, his whole body shaking.

She breathed heavily beneath him, and he leaned back down, kissing her lips again and again, his fingers gliding through strands of scarlet hair.

They still did not speak. There was nothing they could have said.

She held his hand as they fell asleep, her head on his chest.

Tomorrow he would have to leave, and she did not know when she would see him again.

But tomorrow was far away.


	3. Day 5: Caught In The Act

This is **PART TWO** of a collab I did with my friend Carly, who goes by ForgottenWhispersxo on here! Go to her profile to read the first part!:) Same Title.

So, this one is not nsfw and quite comedic more than anything else. It's based on a ridiculous headcanon I came up with with my friend blamedorange, who also drew some art for this, which you can check out on my profile like always. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Covert Affairs (Pt.2)<strong>

* * *

><p>"And you're… sure this will be a sufficient disguise?"<p>

"Of course." Erza's eyes sparkled proudly as she eyed her accomplished work. "No one will suspect anything, Mr Gerard."

His shoulders slumped. Mr Gerard? The things he did for this woman.

Still, he was determined to spend this day with her as carefree as possible. They had enough sorrows already, and serious was something they had to be too much on every other day. Incredible enough as it was, the day seemed to have arrived where it would actually, _finally_ happen: they would go on a date without being interrupted. Today was reserved for fun, even if that meant taking on the identity of Mr Gerard, moustache and all.

"Well. I guess the moustache does make me look rather sophisticated and mature."

She gave him a small smile before grabbing his arm and dragging him along.

"Come on, I want to take you to my favourite café."

His eyes kept reverting back to where her hand firmly grabbed his wrist as they walked on through the busy streets of Magnolia. He could get used to this.

When they came to a halt in front of a cute little house, she let go, and he couldn't stop the twinge of disappointment that shot through him at the loss of her touch.

"This is it."

He could see why she loved it. Big yellow shutters decorated the upper row of windows, the white curtains swaying in the light breeze. Beside the large, arched entrance door, big pots with lilac rose into the air, the sweet scent blowing in their direction. The tables inside aswell as outside were almost completely occupied, yet the busy ado around them still managed to give off a relaxed atmosphere. The sound of clinking cutlery and immersed conversations filled the air. It was absolutely her taste.

They found a free table in the right corner of the spacious outside section. She ordered sweet chai latte and the obligatory strawberry cheesecake, he ordered black coffee.

"So…" he harrumphed, a little nervous about what he was about to say. "That's a really nice dress."

"Th-thankyou! You wouldn't believe the effort it took Lucy to convince me. But-" She bit her lip when their eyes met, and her complexion changed to match her dress perfectly. "She said it was… the colour of my hair."

For a moment, they both had to try and keep their facial expressions under control, but Jellal just couldn't keep the amusement, as well as a furious blush, off his face. He had understood the allusion all too well.

And so they sat, talking and laughing and, for once, not having a care in the world. Not a care in the world that is, until Jellal spotted something at the far end of the outside area. Some_one_. Instinctively, he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Only when Erza chuckled softly did he snap out of his petrified state. She reached over, and for a moment he forgot his old friend sitting alone at a table across them.

"Jellal, that's a little too far."

She pushed the glasses, which had pulled the attached moustache almost atop of his nose, back down. But all he heard was his name.

"Erza."

His tone made her falter.

"It's Mr Gerard." With a quick nod he directed her attention to Doranbolt and his big, colourful Vol-Cone-O Supreme Kid's Special Sundae.

Her head jerked back around, very solemn all of a sudden.

"Oh, Meredy and Lyon chose the same café? What a coincidence. I didn't know they were dating?"

_What?! _He craned his neck, and indeed, there they sat, obstructed from his former view by Erza's head.

Oh dear, had the whole universe conspired against him?

Oh _no_. They were on a _date_?

This was unacceptable. Meredy was not of a suitable age, and she was under _his_ care. He was ready to jump up, but then his senses kicked back in. He was not Jellal right now. He was Mr Gerard. He could not do this to Erza. He had promised.

Ah, and there was the matter with Doranbolt, he remembered faintly. His mind was spinning. Meredy…dating…

"Why _him_?"

Erza had furrowed her brows as she watched his internal struggle from across the table. She was not entirely sure what had gotten into him, but he looked absolutely miserable as he murmured to himself.

"Uh…Mr Gerard? Is everything alright?"

"I-I can't. I have to…excuse me for a second, Erza. I have an obligation."

Puzzled, she watched as he slowly got up after readjusting his moustache. He could do this. He could give them a piece of his mind without giving away his identity.

Or so he thought.

By the time he arrived at the table where Meredy was feeding Lyon a spoonful of vanilla icecream, Erza had finally spotted Doranbolt. And she had a general idea where this was going. Her hand slowly found her way to her forehead in surrender. So much for a nice and quiet date.

"Ehehermm. Excuse me, younglings."

He tried to keep his voice as deep and elderly as possible, and he thought that he did sufficiently well. The pair at the table apparently didn't.

"Meredy? Isn't that…?"

"I fear so."

"_I _fear you must be confusing me with someone else. My name is Mr. Gerard, and I felt the need to come by and tell you that in my humble opinion, you two seem too young to date, to put it frankly."

"Mr… Gerard?" Meredy lowered her voice. "Jellal, are you serious? Don't ruin my date!"

J-jellal?! I have never heard such a name in my life! My name is_ Mr. Gerard_."

Several heads turned in their direction – Doranbolt's included. Erza blanched. Slowly, she got up and made her way over to the table everybody's attention had turned to. By the time she arrived, all three had started a loud discussion about appropriate dating age. ("This young man seems much to old for you." – "Then you are too old for Erza!" – "W-what?!") She was torn between facepalming herself or the person who was supposed to be her date.

"Mr. Gerard." she hissed, and the aura around the table suddenly darkened by multiple shades. "Could you come back to our table please? I'm sure this lovely young couple will be fine. You have your own date to attend to, if I'm not mistaken."

Everybody shivered at the presence. Everybody but Jellal. For a moment, their eyes locked, and Erza stood glued to the ground as he did _that thing_ again. It was like he was staring right into her soul. The desire to crash her lips against his then and there was suddenly overwhelming her. But reality interfered.

"Yeah, Jellal, do as you're told."

"Young lady! I repeat, my name is not Jellal!" Sweat started dripping down his chin. "YOUNG CHILDREN LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T BE DATING ANYWAY!"

In this moment, Erza's nervosity got the best of her. They could not blow his cover.

"Right! Right. I just met this lovely young man today and he made me forget all about this 'Jellal'. Mr Gerard is who I want to be with!"

Jellal turned around in shock, a hurt expression crossing his face. "What?! How could you forget about – oh. Yes. YES! This is the truth!"

They blabbered on and on, with Lyon and Meredy just watching in silent disbelief.

It was in that moment that Doranbolt decided to casually leave.

At the table, the conversation still went on. Lyon had joined in.

"Well, Mr. Gerard, tell me: If I am too old to date Meredy, then how can you date Erza? You surely must be nearing sixty!"

Jellal – who was sweating furiously by now – gasped in offense. His closed his mouth again and, almost accusingly, he looked at Erza.

"I thought this moustache made me look really mature. You said no one would recognize me!"

This was enough to awaken the Titania's fury. She whirled around, her eyes burning into Doranbolt, who had nearly made it to the exit. Faster than he could have escaped, she had grabbed and dragged him back to that fateful table. The spark in her eyes was dangerous. Grabbing the poor guy by the collar, she pushed his face close to Jellal's.

"Does he remind you of someone?"

Doranbolt just shook his head furiously until she released her iron grip. With some muttered curses he dashed out of the café as fast as his feet could carry him. Erza's eyes sparkled again, but this time it was with self-satisfied triumph. She smiled at Jellal broadly.

"Can we continue our date now?"

Lyon peeked at Meredy, silently questioning whether it really was over. She rolled her eyes in response. And Jellal had said _she_ was too young? She certainly wasn't the one acting like a big kid around here. Suddenly, she had to hold back loud laughter. He might be a little crazy from time to time, but he was family. And she was so grateful to have him, overprotective instincts and all. She smiled up at him.

"Mr. Gerard, I think it's time to continue your date."

He sighed, almost unnoticeably shaking his head in defeat. The smile he gave her in response was soft.

"I will. You enjoy yours, too. And –" he squinted his eyes at Lyon. "I expect you to be on your best behavior. If you hurt her-"

"I won't."

"Good."

Erza smiled at the scene unfolding in front of her. As ridiculous as this whole moment had been, it had given her a precious insight into Jellal's little guild-family. She could see why he felt the need to protect Meredy. After all, he had always been such a caring person. She carefully interlocked her arm with his, and smiled when he turned to look at her.

"Maybe we should consider looking for another place."

Jellal looked around. She was right. The whole café was still sneaking nervous glances in their direction from time to time.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Just when they reached the little fence containing the outside area, an all too familiar pinkhead rounded the corner – with the obligatory blonde on his coat-tails. His slanted eyes found them quickly.

"Yo, Je-"

A violent Lucy Pinch stopped him from ever uttering Jellal's name. Erza could faintly make out her aggravated '_What_ did I tell you five minutes ago?!' before she passed through the little gate after Jellal.

The sun was starting to set as they walked along some of the less busy streets of Magnolia. Only when they came across a nice little bench did they finally come to a halt, and Jellal was the first to break the silence.

"What… just happened."

"Fairy Tail happened. Really, Crime Sorciere seems to match our fighting spirit all too well." Erza chuckled. "I'm sorry, Jellal. And here I thought we could have an actual date for once. And then when I thought we'd made it, Natsu arrived. Good thing we left in time."

They both had to laugh; the impossibility of the situation getting to them. It took them a while to calm down.

"Erza, I would bare all of Fairy Tail barging in on us if it meant being able to go on a date with you."

Her mouth dropped open, but she had to close it again, for her brain had gone blank. It was not like she didn't know of his harboured feelings deep in her heart, but hearing it out loud, even just implied, sent her heart into a frenzy.

"Me too."

The look they shared next was lingering and filled with unspoken desires.

Erza's hand trembled as she reached out, and then her fingertips touched his cheek. His eyes grew wide and dropped to her mouth, and anticipation built between them. He leaned forward slightly as his lips parted.

She pulled off the glasses.

"Oh." Pause. "Was I still wearing these?"

"Sorry, I just had to take them off." Erza bit her lip in a weak attempt to hold back the giggles threatening to escape her. For a moment they just stared at each other as their cheeks reddened, and then they looked to the side and started snorting with laughter.

Erza was smiling when she looked back up at him. "We can never get anything right, can we?"

The sunlight bathed her hair in a beautiful scarlet glow, and Jellal could only stare into her eyes, glowing so brightly from the tears that had formed inside them. The best kind of tears. Happy tears.

"Well I sure hope I will get _this_ right." he mumbled.

He didn't give her any time to process his statement. Instead, he leaned forward, finally closing the distance between them for good. When his lips met hers, he knew he would never spend another night not dreaming about them. They were so soft, so welcoming to his. Sparks danced inside his chest and cascaded down his spine.

When her hands snaked around his neck he pulled her closer, and the glasses fell from her hands.

"Jellal…" she whispered against his lips. His fingers glid along strands of her hair as they stared at each other longingly before he leaned back in to claim another, soft kiss.

Now that she knew what his lips tasted like, she could never get enough of them. A thought from earlier ghosted through her mind as their lips met again and again.

_What would they taste like with cake on them?_

Maybe, if she was really lucky, she would find out one day.


End file.
